


What Might Have Been

by Mayor_Ravioli



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayor_Ravioli/pseuds/Mayor_Ravioli
Summary: Two times Leo's wondered what it might have been, and the one time he didn't have to.





	1. Birthright

Leo wasn’t exactly sure why he chose to come. It had been many years since the war between Nohr and Hoshido, and relations were good between the two kingdoms. It would’ve meant nothing if he had sent a representative to this event instead of coming in person. 

And yet, here he was, standing awkwardly in a room full of happy, celebrating people. Even Camilla was enjoying herself, then again, she was always better when it came to social interactions. (Leo had been surprised to learn she also had accepted the invitation also.)

A small part of Leo’s brain wondered if it was the event in general that made him so uncomfortable, or the abundant amount of men who were apparently unaware that shirts had been invented. 

The event was a wedding, well, more so the reception after the wedding. In every corner Leo could see smiles, and the air rung with laughter. Leo had never felt so isolated and alone. But, at least for once no one was talking to him. All were too busy congratulating the bride and groom.

“King Leo.”

Speaking of which.

“Prince Takumi,” Leo greeted, “What brings you to my lonely table?” 

Takumi shrugged, taking the seat opposite of Leo. He looked a lot different than how Leo usually saw him. His hair, which was usually held up in a quick ponytail hung loose, and entangled in the locks were ribbons of red. His clothes were also different, for his was clothed in the same reds his siblings wore instead of the blue he usually wore. Most likely to symbolize his fiery wife.   “You seemed lonely. Is there any reason why the king of Nohr is sitting by himself?”

“I’m not the biggest fan of events such as this.” Leo admitted, picking up his cup in order to take a drink from it.

“I just hope this celebration finished soon.” Takumi said, “It’s going to be a long trip to get from here to the Flame Tribe. Even by carriage.”

That was right, “So the rumors are true,” Leo said, setting his glass down. “You will be taking permanent residence there?”

“Yes, it seemed like the best decision, Rinka’s due to take over the duties of chief from her father soon.” 

“So you’re going to step down as the ambassador?” Leo asked.

“I’m afraid so, it would be better for someone who’s at the castle to take over those duties.” Takumi said. “I guess I’m never going to get the chance to beat you at chess.” 

“Nor I at shogi.” 

A moment of silence passed between the two men, before Takumi stood up. “I should probably go find Rinka,” he said. “She’s probably as anxious to get out of here as I am.”

Leo nodded. “I guess this is goodbye then.”

“I guess so.” Takumi smiled softly as Leo, a rarity, before turning to go find his wife in the drunken crowd.

With him gone, Leo slumped down in his seat, exhausted emotionally. It was going to be hard, knowing that he might never see the prince again. It had seemed like after the war everyone was leaving him. Elise, Xander, Odin. Takumi had been a blessing in a very annoying disguise. Corrin had been right, the two of them were incredibly similar, and it was his presence that made being king not as hard as it could have been. 


	2. Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is won, and Nohr is victorious.   
> But then, why did Leo feel like something was wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I completely forgot about this fic.   
> Thanks to DMMd Lover for reminding me.

"Thank you..."

Frowning, Leo watched as Prince Takumi's body dissolved into water, the droplets evaporating in the air as all physical proof of the prince's existence vanished. Well... not all proof. But just enough that matter in the long run. He couldn't help but wonder how they were going to break the news to the Princesses. Both of their brothers were gone, and they didn't even have a body to bury for one. 

"It's over..." Corrin muttered, her red eyes, usually so vibrant with life were dull. Leo could see the bright tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. He could also see how Corrin attempted to hold her emotions back, her knuckles white around the mighty Yato. It wasn't until her husband, Kaze went up to her, wrapping his arms around her shaking formed that she allowed herself to sob. Their children, Midori and Kana joined in, the small family looking so isolated and alone in their mourning. 

Leo stood awkwardly, watching as his other siblings regrouped with their spouses and children. 

Xander stood silently, one arm around Peri's waist, and his other hand on Siegbert's shoulder. The three stood, as silent and still as statues. (An impressive feat considering Peri's nature.) Staring solemnly at the Hoshidan throne. It was hard to stomach that that throne was the cause for all this heartbreak and death. 

Camilla on the other hand, wasn't paying attention to anything put her daughter. Looking over Nina to make sure that she wasn't hurt, or too scuffed up. Her lips pulled into a smile as she cooed over her daughter. Must be nice... being able to put that much focus into something else to distract yourself from what just happened. To her right stood Niles, who glanced over towards Leo, giving him a smirk and a wink before returning his attention to his family. 

Looking at Elise was almost painful. His usually happy sister stood still, clutching a staff to her chest as she looked at the bundle Corrin was wrapped up in. To her side was Odin, who was whispering into her ear. Elise was nodding her head, hunched in over her self. Her lips moved, but Leo couldn't make out what she was saying. Only that Odin looked relieved, and Ophelia seemed especially excited over whatever it was that they were discussing. 

Leo didn't dare look over towards the last family in the room. He just couldn't, especially after hearing Velouria's sobs as she whimpered over and over, "I promised... I told her I would be strong enough..." Not even Keaton or Shigure could comfort her. Even since they realized Azura was missing she had curled up into a ball, refusing to move. She was just sitting there, rocking back and forth as she repeated those words. 

And Leo?

He was alone.

No spouse. No child. All he had were his siblings and retainers, but all of them were with their own families. Ready to begin new lives with them, while Leo was left behind. What would he even do? All of his life he had been trained to be a soldier. To fight for the glory of Nohr, but now... now the war was over. And despite his wife's blood thirst, Leo knew Xander wouldn't dream of doing something like this again. All the bloodshed for a throne... It was disgusting. 

Well... life was full of surprises. Leo mused, maybe he could find his calling elsewhere. He was considered to be the smartest of his siblings, maybe he could be a scholar. He could help teach his nephews and nieces as well. Or maybe his talents in war could be used for the better. He could be called to fight to save another world from destruction.

Well... okay... being a scholar isn't that bad.

Corrin broke away from her cocoon, giving the spot Prince Takumi once occupied one last glance before she gave the army a shaky grin.

"Let's go break the news..." she said, "The war is over. Peace will come at last."

And everyone began to leave, ready to begin their new lives. Leo brought up the rear, and just before leaving he too looked back and glanced where Prince Takumi once was. The prince bit his lip, feeling a sharp tug in his chest, before he quickly turned away to follow the rest. Ready to begin the rest of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azura and Velouria's parent/child supports were almost as painful as Takumi and Hinoka's A support.   
> Conquest is just full of pain.


End file.
